The Team Truck Challenge/Gallery/1
Prologue: Blaze and AJ go to a race S1E9 Blaze driving in the badlands.png S1E9 Blaze with a fierce look.png S1E9 Blaze flips through the air.png S1E9 I'm Blaze.png|Hi. I'm Blaze. S1E9 And this is AJ.png|And this is my driver and best buddy, AJ. Hi. S1E9 Blaze and AJ are going to be in "one of the most awesome races ever".png|AJ and I love racing and today we're gonna be in one of the most races ever... S1E9 Trucks gather for the Team Truck Challenge.png|The Team Truck Challenge! S1E9 AJ explains about the Team Truck Challenge.png|It's a special team race. There are two trucks on every team. Look. S1E9 Yellow team trucks.png S1E9 Green team trucks.png S1E9 Purple team trucks.png S1E9 Pickle observes the team trucks.png Crusher has a teammate S1E9 Pickle excited to see the teams.png S1E9 Pickle "I wanna be on a team".png S1E9 Pickle searches for Crusher.png|“Crusher!” S1E9 Pickle with the green team.png S1E9 Pickle continues his search.png S1E9 Pickle jumps from behind the yellow team.png S1E9 Pickle jumps again.png S1E9 Pickle finds Crusher.png S1E9 Pickle tells Crusher about the race.png S1E9 Pickle "You and me!".png S1E9 Crusher pushes Pickle away.png|"Ha ha ha...no, no, no." S1E9 Crusher already has a teammate.png|"I've already got a perfect teammate!" S1E9 Crusher introduces his teammate.png|"Say hello..." S1E9 Rudy revealed.png|"...to Rudy!" S1E9 Rudy drives up to Crusher.png|Does he look "perfect" to you? S1E9 Pickle confused.png S1E9 Crusher is sure to win with Rudy.png S1E9 Pickle feeling rejected.png S1E9 Pickle drives sadly away.png|Oh dear! Pickle joins Blaze S1E9 Pickle finds Blaze and AJ.png S1E9 Pickle telling what's wrong.png|"Oh, it's nothing." S1E9 Pickle "It's nothing".png S1E9 Pickle explaining.png S1E9 Blaze asks Pickle to race with him.png S1E9 Pickle beams at Blaze's request.png S1E9 Pickle overjoyed.png S1E9 Pickle happily accepts.png S1E9 Pickle jumps in the air.png S1E9 Pickle circling Blaze excitedly.png S1E9 AJ gets out an orange team flag.png S1E9 Pickle becomes Blaze's teammate.png S1E9 Pickle showing his flag to the camera.png S1E9 Pickle "I'm on a team".png|"I'm on a team!" S1E9 Pickle excited to be on Blaze's team.png|"With Blaze!!!" S1E9 Bump "All teams to the starting line".png S1E9 Bump reminding the race will start soon.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle ready to race.png The race starts S1E9 Racers lining up.png S1E9 Crusher and Rudy line up.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle line up with Crusher and Rudy.png S1E9 Crusher shocked that Pickle is racing with Blaze.png S1E9 Pickle "May the best team win".png S1E9 Crusher being smug.png S1E9 Crusher and Rudy "We will".png S1E9 Crusher sneaky and Rudy stupid.png S1E9 Bump "Start your engines".png S1E9 Racers rev up.png S1E9 Starting lights count down.png S1E9 Green light.png S1E9 Racers rocket out of the start.png Moral: Teammates always help each other! S1E9 Pickle excited to be racing.png S1E9 Pickle cheers.png S1E9 Pickle zipping past the racers.png S1E9 Pickle passing a green team truck.png S1E9 Pickle loses control.png S1E9 Pickle knocking hay bales over.png|Oops! S1E9 Blaze sees Pickle dazed.png|Uh oh! Oh no! Teammate overboard! S1E9 AJ "Are you okay, Pickle?".png|"Are you okay, Pickle?" S1E9 Pickle "I got a little carried away".png|"Yeah...I guess I got a little carried away." S1E9 Blaze "We've gotta stick together".png|"It's all right, Pickle. Just remember, we've gotta stick together." S1E9 Blaze reminding they're a team.png|"We're a team, and teammates always help each other." S1E9 Pickle "From now on".png|"You got it, Blaze! From now on, it's teamwork, all the way!" S1E9 Blaze and Pickle high tire.png|Yeah! S1E9 AJ "Now let's go catch up".png|"Now let's go catch up with the others." S1E9 We can use Blazing Speed.png S1E9 Blazing Speed engine ignited.png S1E9 Pickle "Let's do it!".png|Let's do it! S1E9 Give me Blazing Speed.png S1E9 Blaze "Let's Blaze!".png|Let's Blaze! S1E9 Pickle "And Pickle!".png|And Pickle! S1E9 Blaze and Pickle take off together.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle race together.png To return to the The Team Truck Challenge episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries